Nightmares Unleashed 9: The Truth
A chill traveled down my spine as we rushed through the ruined Spire walls, as if some dark force was watching over us. I know this sounds cliche, but I felt... uneasy. I marched on nonetheless. What was left of the army was a tight fit, but we rushed through the dark halls no matter what. There were a lot of twists and turns in the hallways of the fortress, and it was very dim, lit only by the dying lights of redstone torches. We turned a corner and saw one figure standing at the end of a dead-end hallway. I recognized it, and it made my heart stop in fear. "No..." I heard Prism exclaim. "It can't be..." I heard GREEN. "What... is that?" Yosh said. "Something I thought I would never see..." I said. The entity turned towards us. It was multicolored, like static TV noise. All black and white, except for its eyes, which were flickering between shades of red and purple. "...Infinity." I said. The hall went pitch black. The torches went out. Suddenly Infinity started to hover, glowing different colours. People were screaming and rushing out of the hall. Hood stepped forward, summoning orange flames in his fists. The flames quickly died down, however. "I can't use my powers!" He shouted over the commotion. Infinity was climaxing to a blinding aura of rainbow light. Soon, the bright colours swarmed our vision, and it was a screen of pure white. All sounds were muffled, and you could just barely hear them. "What..." "The..." "Fuck...?" It was like being drugged. I could barely hear my own words over the ringing in my ears, growing ever louder and canceling out the muffled outside world. I blinked, but the white light that drowned my vision didn't go away. Eventually, the ringing died down and I could start to see shapes. It looked like... quartz. Chisled quartz, pillar quartz, ect. My eyes were just adjusting, so I could barely make them out. Everything looked blurry. Except... the figure that stood before me. That was clear as crystal. It looked like it had blue robes with purple cosmic nebula patterns on the sleeves and hood. Underneath the hood, I could see yellow eyes. "Hello, Reidakaninja." The mysterious figure said. His voice seemed... echoey. My vision slowly went back to normal as I blinked the white out of my eyes. "What... the..." "What the fuck?" I said. I looked around. It was a flat platform of quartz as far as the eye could see, every so often a quartz pillar sticking up into the sky. It was so... orderly. I realized I was sitting down. I stood up and faced the being before me. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. "All in due time... Your questions will be answered in due time." He said in his mystical voice. His robes seemed to be flowing even though there was no wind. "Why am I here?" I asked. He walked towards me, taking long, slow strides. He was soon quite close to me. "I wanted to meet the one who will save the world." He said. I was confused by this. "Me? Why me? Why not someone like Deadlock or Hood?" I asked. "Ah. Low confidence. They told me all bout you." He said. "They?" I asked again, really confused. "Come. Sit." He said as he waved his hand to the side. 3 quartz stairs with signs on the ends of them rose from the ground. He went over and sat down on one. I sat down next to him. He was silent for a while. "Do you know where we are right now?" He asked. I looked at him like he was stupid. "No! Of course not!" I said. "It was a simple question." He said. Another pause. "I believe that deep down, you do." He said quietly. I thought on it for a minute. "This is heaven..." I said. "...I died in that hallway and went to heaven..." "You don't sound very confident in your answer." He said. "Which is probably because it is wrong. Try again." I thought even deeper. After a while, I slowly started to shake my head. "I have no idea," I said. "That's not the Reidakaninja I know! You don't give up so easily." He said. I was so lost at this point. "Now it is my turn to ask the questions." He said, breaking the silence. "Why were you in such disbelief when I told you that you were going to save the world? What do 'Deadlock' and 'Hood' have that you don't?" "I dunno... strong leadership abilities, strength, quick thinking... superpowers?" I said. "Do you not have superpowers?" He asked. "Well, yeah, but not at the scale of the admins." I answered. I thought I could see a smile underneath his hood. "You have just as much potential to be a hero as anyone on that wiki." He said. "The fates do not praise you for nothing." He stood up. "Walk with me." He said. I got up and walked beside him through the white void. It was all the same, endless quartz, and pillars reaching out of view range. "I'll give you one more chance to answer my question." He said. "I... I did." I said. "About where we are." He said. "..." I thought on this for quite some time. Until finally, something popped into my head. "We're in my mind, aren't we?" I said. "Yes and no." He replied. "We are in a sort of pocket dimension your mind created..." "What the fuck?" I said. "...Just like the one locked in a war in which your body currently is. Your real '''body, that is." I looked down at my blocky body. It never occurred to me how weird it was that we were still in Minecraft, yet in a totally different realm. "How did my mind make this?" I asked. "You have many abilities that you don't know about, Reidakaninja. You have only unlocked about three percent of your potential." We walked for a while in silence. "Can you like, see the future? You said I was '''going to '''save the world, implying that that's going to happen in the future." I said finally. "There are more than one possible futures..." He said, after pausing to think. "The future is a very strange thing. Always twisting and changing based on events that are happening in the present. In fact, there are near infinite outcomes." "In how many of those futures do I fail?" I asked. Once again, I could swear he was smiling. "It does not do good to dwell on such things. Learn from the past. Live in the present. Prepare for the future. Knowing one's fate can drive even the most confident men to the depths of insanity." Once again, we walked in silence. We eventually stopped at a beacon. Its pure white beam was almost invisible, camouflaged by the blinding white contrast. "This was a good talk... Unfortunately, you cannot stay. Your friends need you." He said. "This beacon is a gateway back. Back to Minecraft. Sadly it does not have the strength to bring you back to the mortal world." "I can't go back there!" I said. "Why?" He asked. "Because... because I'm afraid. There. I admitted it. I'm afraid of death. I'm afraid of what the pastas will do to me. I know I'm supposed to be courageous and shit, fighting for my friends, but... I'm just weak." I said. "Reidakaninja, being afraid only makes you human. Fear can be a useful tool, it can keep us from doing suicidal things... but to find the balance between a quivering coward and a suicidal maniac... that's the sweet spot. That's the key. If you let fear control how you live, you're not living." He started to walk off into the distance, into the cloudy white fog. "Wait! What purpose did this whole thing serve? My questions still haven't been answered. How did I get here? How do I get back?" I yelled. He stopped. "I cannot divulge such information... some things were meant to stay mysteries." He said. "Who are you?" I asked. He turned around. "All in due time, young hero." "REID!" A familiar voice boomed throughout the empty white void. "REID!!" I heard again, and I came back to reality. It wasn't a fade, or waking up, it was instant. Like this whole thing never happened. I looked around. I was on my knees in a large, dark room made of nether brick and obsidian. Ahead of me was some weird looking throne. Green particles were floating around it. "Reid! Are you there?" I heard Deku saying. I looked over to him. We were all on our knees, in a sort of cemicircle. It was all moderators and admins. The rest must have been killed. Deadlock was in the center, with me on his right and Hood on his left. I looked behind us. There was a table with a map on it. Beyond that, there seemed to be no door. Odd. I recognized this room. It was the same one I was brought to when I was captured. Only, I was at that table. I looked back towards the throne, where Infinity, Batwing, LAR2, Shadow Of Unknown, Frost Girl, and Codeman were kneeling. They seemed to be... praying? I heard a cracking sound as I looked behind, towards the wall. Part of it had broken away as Herobrine, Entity 303, both female and male Nulls, and Green Steve entered. The wall rebuilt itself when they were past it. "Welcome, gentlemen, to the endgame." Herobrine said as he stepped between me and SCP. 303 and the rest followed suit. Herobrine had a smug smirk on his face. "Now, I admire your effort. I really do. You had your gleaming moment. You crippled us. You thought you won. I get it. But the word is out. You did not win... you weren't even fucking close. Cause, you see, we are more powerful than you can imagine. You guys are so fucking stupid if you think you are more than just pests to us. We keep telling you that over and over again, and I appreciate that you keep putting up a fight. But you just don't seem to fucking learn. so let me spell it out for you..." "YOU" "ARE" "FUCKED" "Simple as that. You were fucked the minute you stepped foot in our realm. Well, that's not fair. We kinda just fucking dragged you in. But you could have just fucking layed down and died, but you didn't. And I respect that. Hell, you did put up quite the fucking fight, not gonna lie. But in the end, you gotta be fucking brain dead to think you can rumble with us and not get fucked up the ass." Herobrine ranted. "You could have just taken your victory, fucktards." 303 began. "Then at least you would have been killed relatively mercifully." He smiled. "Coulda, shoulda, woulda. But, you stupid fuckers took the tough route. So now, we are gonna beat the holy fuck, fucking, fuckety fuck outta you. You're gonna wish you stayed in your tiny ass hole in the ground, and waited for your anal fucking." "If you let fear control how you live, you're not living," I said. "Philosophical words." Female Null said. "They ain't gonna save you." "Now I would be extremely happy to just beat you down right here right now, but there's someone you gotta meet. The '''real '''puppetmaster pulling the strings." Green Steve said. "Who? Who is so powerful that they are your boss?" Deadlock said in an almost challenging way. They all turned towards the throne and bowed. I could hear static in my ears, combined with this painful ringing. My vision went inverted, for a split second, flickering between normal and negative. This can't be what I think it is. Please tell me it's not what I think it is. What sounded like a sonic boom through the fabric of reality, a figure sat on his throne, and aura of pure power surrounding me. As I set my eyes on him, every ounce of hope drained out of my body in an instant. A cold, dreading sensation spread through me, like a fever. My worst nightmares had become a reality. "What... is that?" Hood said. "He's from the wiki venture... like Infinity, but more powerful," H950 said. "He's more powerful than that. Far more powerful. And he doesn't originate from the wiki venture..." I said. "...He was in my first series." The inverted steve stood up from his throne and I felt my head snap up out of my control to look him in the eyes. His empty, void-like eyes. So empty you could see the wall behind him through them. He smiled. "I have been dying to meet you in person." He said. His voice was unbearable. It was a vile, horrid, demonic voice that seemed otherworldy. It hurt my soul to hear it. "You are both right and wrong, Reidakaninja." He continued as he walked towards me. "I do not come from the wiki venture, but I am no creepypasta." "What are you talking about? I-" I was midsentence when my jaw clamped shut. I couldn't reopen it. "How rude..." The inverted steve said. "I am no creepypasta, I am an eldritch god from ancient times. Better times. I was taking control of you, I used you to spread my story..." "...I know what you're thinking. You remember writing that story. Tell me, do you really think I could manipulate you and not have the power to alter your memories?" '''Oh... I thought. "Exactly." He looked around. "The secret is out. I am the real one in charge here, and these pastas are but my servants. But I would be correct to assume you are all still confused. So allow me to elaborate. For CENTURIES '''I have been trapped in this wretched realm you call the 'digital world' by this foul rat bastard who just appeared from nowhere and beamed me into some small device. For years I searched, looking for the slightest weakness, until I finally found my way out: a simple game by the name of Minecraft, and the horrors that people create on this website known as the creepypasta. This game had some sort of special connection to reality, but the thing is, that's all it was. A game. I could have used it as a conduit for my escape, but there was something blocking me from doing so. An ancient bond as old as me. The guardians of the real world. The '''authors. As long as the users of the creepypasta wiki were alive, they were what stood between me and the real world. I had an idea. I couldn't go into the real world, and I couldn't bring any living thing into the digital world, but what if there was a middle ground? So, I created a pocket dimension mirroring that of this 'Minecraft', suitable for living beings. Then, I initiated phase II. I made the creepypastas a reality. It uses the authors own creations to kill them. How ironic..." "So I pulled you into this realm, and the rest is history." He said. There was a long silence. "Your deaths will grant me access to reality, where I can finally exact MY '''REVENGE!!!" I stood up. "No," I said, my jaw unclamped. "We're not going to just kneel here and let you kill us. We're going down fighting." I said. Slowly, everyone else started to get up, one by one. Junno tried to use his powers, but the light blue energy around him fizzled and died. He must not be able to use his powers in the inverted steve's presence. The inverted steve smiled. "You do not disappoint. Herobrine, 303, Null, Green Steve. Kill them all. Except for Reid. He is mine." Suddenly my vision became inverted as I dropped to my knees. I saw others dropping to their knees. Dark light flooded my vision, and soon I was blind. I felt numb. The true final battle was about to commence. ''To be continued...' By Reidakaninja Category:Nightmares Unleashed Category:Dramapasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:To be continued Category:Reidakaninja Category:Good Creepypastas Category:VERY long pastas